rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Miss a Beat
"Never Miss a Beat" is the thirty-third episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 5th, 2015 and was made public on December 6th, 2015. Summary At the beginning of the episode, Russel Thrush and Sky Lark are easily defeated by Penny Polendina and her teammate, Ciel Soleil, in the doubles round of the Vytal Festival tournament. After the match, Ruby Rose catches up with Penny, who secretly tells her that she wishes to stay at Beacon Academy. While Ruby does not think James Ironwood and the Atlesian military would let her stay, Penny reassures her friend that she has a plan before being called away by Ciel. Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee's doubles round is against the unexpectedly quirky pair of Neon Katt and Flynt Coal of Team FNKI from Atlas Academy. They immediately start antagonizing Weiss and Yang, with Flynt accusing the Schnee Dust Company of running his father's Dust shop out of business and Neon criticizing Yang's weight and appearance. As the match begins, Neon and Flynt gain the advantage over Yang and Weiss, Neon being too quick on her rollerblades for Yang to land any hits on her, and Flynt overpowering Weiss with his four-fold duplication Semblance. In an attempt to turn the tables, Weiss sacrifices herself by tackling Flynt, causing his attack to backfire on him and enveloping them both in a pillar of fire from the lava biome. Although Weiss' effort fails to knock him out, Yang manages to defeat the weakened Flynt. She also manages to beat Neon after she trips on the rocky terrain and falls into a geyser. Victorious, Yang and a slightly singed but uninjured Weiss gain Neon and Flynt's respect. Later, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are relaxing in their dorm room. Using her Scroll, Cinder discovers that she had gained access to Penny's blueprints through her computer virus, which had previously infected Ironwood's Scroll in "It's Brawl in the Family". She then comments that their plan became even easier. Qrow Branwen visits Ozpin in his office, and complains about Ironwood, though Ozpin reassures him the general has good intentions. When Qrow asks Ozpin if he has chosen his Guardian, Ozpin replies that he has found a candidate who is "strong, intelligent, caring" and most importantly "ready". As he speaks, Pyrrha Nikos is seen walking into the elevator to Ozpin's office. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna *Weiss Schnee *Neon Katt *Flynt Coal *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Jaune Arc *Lie Ren *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Ozpin *Qrow Branwen *Pyrrha Nikos }} Trivia *Neon Katt seems to be based on Nyan Cat. Flynt Coal is based on a running joke from the Achievement Hunter Let's Play Minecraft series. *Port's line, "Looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset" is a reference to the Incredible Hulk's catchphrase, "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry". *In the original plan for the episode, Pyrrha and Nora Valkyrie would have faced Sun and Neptune in a doubles round match. Unfortunately, the fight had to be cut for time and lack of relevance to the plot. Neptune's fear of water would have played a role in the fight, and the biomes used would have been "anti-grav" (the Tron-like biome seen in background of Penny's fight, also seen during the main menu of the DVD/Blu-Ray), swamp, ice and desert. Obviously, Pyrrha and Nora would have won the fight so Pyrrha could progress to the singles round.AfterBuzz TV Given that Sun appears as one of the finalists in "Fall", canonically, this match could not have actually taken place. *Qrow's phrase "I'm not even sure he has a heart" referring to Ironwood is another comparison to the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz, who was searching for a heart. *The last few seconds of the score from the fight between Team R.W.B.Y. and Team F.N.K.I. are used as the outro theme for several Rooster Teeth animated shows. *The credits, like usual, play part of the score throughout their duration. In this episode, it plays part of the "RWBY vs. FNKI" track. In the online version, it plays the Brass remix of "I Burn" (heard when Yang fights Flynt and Neon by herself). On the DVD/Blu-Ray release, however, it plays the scat vocals of "This Will Be the Day" by Casey Williams (heard when Weiss summons her glyphs against Flynt earlier). See Also *Battle Pages **Penny and Ciel vs. Russel and Sky **Weiss and Yang vs. Flynt and Neon *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V3e5 00027.png V3e5 00039.png V3e5 00059.png|I'm punny! V3e5 00060.png|Unamused Yang is not amused V3e5 00075.png V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00087.png V3e5 00089.png|Neon fireworks V3e5 00094.png V3e5 00100.png|Medical records are supposed to be private V3e5 00103.png V3e5 00106.png|You were expecting Ruby, but it was ME... Pyrrha! Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3